


Time Limit

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dominant Akechi, hand restraints, kinda sorta, submissive Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: "Akira, wake up."Akira's relationship with Akechi grew unexpectedly deeper in the short time between him joining the Phantom Thieves and them stealing Sae's heart. They both know they will regret it in the end, but since they already know that, why not make use of what little time they have left the best they can?





	Time Limit

"Akira, wake up.”

The voice was surprisingly soft in his ears as the raven mumbled something sleepily and opened his eyes.

The mornings at Leblanc were never quite like this. Usually, it was Morgana waking him up; jumping onto him or pawing at his face until the raven got up and threw the persistent cat off. He would almost always be up just early enough not to be late, and the sun would usually be up already. Today, though, everything was still almost completely dark… Why was Morgana waking him up at a barbaric hour such as this..?

But it wasn’t Morgana hovering over him with a little, crooked, almost cruel smile. Akira gasped and drew himself up, only to be pushed back down onto the bed, Akechi’s laughter echoing in his ears as the detective looked down at him. Akechi; Akechi Goro was kneeling over him on the bed, pressing him back down there, with his Detective Prince mask perfectly on and the sweet, pleasant laughter sending chills down Akira’s spine. The raven took in a sharp breath, confusion quickly melting into excitement when Akechi leaned in, their noses brushing lightly, and Akira realized he might have forgotten how to breathe on his own.

“Why the surprise?” the detective purred.

Akira opened his mouth, wanting to answer, to reply in some way; but before he could, his breath was swallowed in a deep, demanding kiss that made him gasp and shudder, hands shooting up – not to push Akechi away, but to tangle in his hair, pull him closer. He could feel the other’s smile against his lips, and then sharp pain as he bit down, leaving the corner of his lips bloody and Akira gasping for breath. The pain made him shudder; a shock of electricity going straight down to his groin…

“…you liked it, huh… and you’re so welcoming, too. Were you hoping something like this would happen, _Leader_?” Akechi purred quietly, one gloved finger brushing against the slightly-bleeding wound, pressing on it as Akira gasped again.

“What a masochist… So you really did want me here. I had to say, I didn’t expect that…”

“W-what do you mean..?” Akira managed to let out, trying to get himself to calm down again. Akechi smiled sweetly once more, leaning back as he looked down at him.

“Simply that I did not expect a simple summon to end up in something like this… _Leader_.” 

Once again Akira opened his mouth to reply, and once again he has been foiled; though this time, by Akechi’s hand slipping lower, sneaking under his shirt and pinching roughly on his nipple, making him let out a silent yelp. Oh god, the look the detective’s eyes had then… cruel and aroused and pleased all at the same time as he continued to tease him, even as the raven finally gathered his mind enough to raise his own hands and tug on Akechi’s clothes, trying to get them off. Akechi even got dressed for this little _game_ he pulled on him from the morning, didn’t he..?

“No, I don’t think so.” the older boy purred the order, slapping his hands away before pulling Akira’s shirt up, tying his wrists with it over his head. “You don’t get to touch me, Akira… I’m going to have my fun with you all on my own.”

The purr made another shudder run through the raven’s body, but he relaxed. It seemed to please Akechi again; his Detective Prince smile looking quite wicked in this situation.

“W-why are you..?”

“Ah, didn’t I mention that? I don’t want to hear you speak, either.” Akechi smiled lightly, slipping two gloved fingers into Akira’s mouth, making his breath hitch as he sucked on them obediently. Despite the unexpected situation, he wanted this… fuck, he wanted this a lot. And he always had a thing for Akechi leaving his gloves on…

“Why, though… I suppose I could grant _this_ with an answer…”

Akechi leaned in, smirking as he bit down on Akira’s chest, right over his nipple, making the other boy arch and groan quietly around his fingers.

“It’s _because I want to_ , of course. And _you_ want it, too… And what kind of a party member would I be, if I didn’t try to please my precious _Leader_?”

Akechi licked on the mark, his tongue sending goosebumps up Akira’s body as he moved up to press their lips together once more. The kiss was wild, hard and demanding once again; and perhaps the detective had a thing for biting, because by the end of it, Akira’s lips were bloody and swollen, the raven gasping quietly for breath while Akechi straightened up, wiping his own lips with the back of his glove.

“Look how excited you are from something like that… you really are a masochist. Down here, too…” he purred quietly, pressing his hand against the obvious bump in Akira’s pants, making the raven groan and buck his hips forward, searching for more contact. Akechi laughed; that sweet, delighted little laugh he let out so often on TV; and pulled his hand away, instead hooking his fingers on the rim of the raven’s pants and pulling them down, making Akira gasp and curl up, trying to cover himself.

“Ah, no, that won’t do.” Akechi hummed, grabbing a fistful of Akira’s hair and tugging on them harshly. “Straighten up, Akira. I want to see you spread your legs for me… why so shy? We both know you want me to fuck you right now.”

It took a while, admittedly. Akira wanted to say something; to protest; but another sharp tug on his hair reminded him of Akechi’s previous wish for him to remain silent. And… the other boy was right. Why would he hide anymore..? They were in this kind of situation… why would he look back..?

Slowly, his body uncurled; and his legs parted hesitantly, spreading wider as Akechi let go of his hair and run his fingers slowly up his inner thighs, making him shudder.

“What a good boy…” he whispered, voice hoarse, but still sweet and even. “I wish your Phantom Thieves could see you now… spreading your legs like this because of how much you want to be fucked; to be dominated…”

A thumb, still wet from Akira’s saliva pressed against his entrance, and Akira shuddered, looking away as he blushed furiously. Not before he could see Akechi’s victorious smirk, though.

“Some _Leader_ you make… getting off on this…”

The finger pushed inside, and Akira felt himself tense up; not that Akechi seemed to care. He worked him open slowly, but without much regard to him hurting or not. Admittedly, this only made Akira get more aroused, soft, little moans spilling from his lips as the pain slowly turned into pleasure, and Akechi’s lips wandered over his body, leaving red, angry marks all over it, marking Akira as his own.

“…ah, I think you’re ready now.” the detective purred, pulling his fingers away; and grinning lightly at the dissatisfied sound Akira made, and the way his hips bucked down, searching for the contact once more. He grasped his chin tightly then, making the raven look at him.

“Patience. I’ll give you what you want soon enough.” Akechi whispered, and Akira felt himself shudder. “…what’s my name, Akira?”

“A-Akechi…”

“Good. Remember it well… you’re going to scream it by the time I’m done with you.”

Slowly, the detective leaned back; and Akira found himself captivated as he watched the older boy take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves; slowly, with no rush. Somehow, the simple action only made Akira feel hotter, more impatient. He started shuffling with his hands, trying to get them out of the knot they were in; and pulled Akechi’s attention to himself again, just as the detective was unzipping his pants.

“…free my hands.” Akira murmured, conscious of these wine-red eyes bearing into him. And then, he remembered the situation; the _game_ they were in, and murmured one more word, looking away.

“ _Please_.”

“…very well.” Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn Akechi’s expression softened a bit as he leaned forward, his length brushing over Akira’s own, the feeling making him moan as Akechi worked on untying his hands. The moment he freed them, Akira’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as he felt the detective’s gloved hands grasp at his hips and pull him up, his cock slamming right inside him with only the slightest moment of warning.

It hurt, but the pain only made it so much better. Akechi didn’t let him adjust, and Akira was alright with that. If it meant he could hear the detective’s soft, whispered curses; if he could hear how breathless his voice got and how quickly his movements became less controlled and more erratic, he would take any amount of pain. This, too, quickly started to turn into pleasure; and Akira hid his face in Akechi’s neck, breathing in the addictive, heavy scent of him, kissing every bit of skin he could find. Akechi’s hands were everywhere; it felt like they still held his hips, the tight hold having most likely bruised his skin, but at the same time he felt them all over himself; teasing his nipples, caressing his hair, wrapping around his cock…

“A-ah!” Akira arched, shuddering and then groaning in pain and frustration when he felt these fingers circle around his base, stopping him from cumming just as he was about to finish. He shook in Akechi’s grip, feeling his hole tighten on the other; he writhed and squirmed and _begged_ , somewhere in between needy moans, and yet Akechi was merciless, pounding hard into him as he kept him just on the edge, never letting him come down or finish.

“Look at you… you’re _loving_ this, Akira…” the detective purred out, voice breathless and shaking and _dark_ , these eyes _burning_ as they looked down on him. He leaned in, and their lips clashed once more, the kiss breathless and wild and broken with moans and pleas for release.

“Just a little bit more, Akira…” Akechi purred, licking over the hurt, bleeding lip before pulling away again; his own handsome face twisted in a grimace of bliss and concentration as he held himself back, hips slamming in and out of the raven.

“Please… A-Akechi..!”

“I told you… hah… not to speak, didn’t I?”

The growl was lost, however; soon, it proved too much for both of them, and Akechi finally let go; grasping his hips once more as he slammed inside few last times before finishing inside of him, just as Akira cried out his name one last time before arching up and cumming to the feeling. For a long while after, his mind was blank, drunk on the bliss he felt. There was nothing but the sweet, sweet satisfaction and warmth and tiredness, and it was only after a time that Akira started to register other things. Like the dull pain in several parts of his body; or the wetness in another few; or Akechi’s warm weight pressing him down against the bed, Akira’s arms still wrapped tightly around the detective.

“…you did so well.” Akechi whispered, leaning down to press their lips together once more; and this time, the kiss was soft, almost apologetic. The raven felt himself melt into it, smiling against the detective’s lips. “…did I hurt you too much..?”

“No… I liked it.” Akira whispered, brushing their noses together. He felt Akechi’s laughter even before he heard it, reverberating through his body with how close they were pressed together.

“Masochist.”

“Mhm, and you’re a sadist.”

“…I suppose. Guilty as charged.”

Another laughter, and another kiss. Akira let out a long, happy sigh. Akechi seemed to have noticed that, as he leaned back, looking down at him, these wine-red eyes satisfied and warm now.

“…what is it, Akira..?” he murmured quietly.

“Nothing, just…” the raven laughed, shaking his head. Akechi smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“…just?”

“Just, you woke me up at butts o’clock so we can have _more_ kinky sex. I’d never have expected the great Detective Prince to have libido this high.”

“Oh?” That damn, pleasant, fake smile was back on Akechi’s lips, and Akira felt himself groan quietly at the sight. “I don’t remember you complaining, _leader_.”

“Believe me, I’m pretty damn far from complaining at the moment. I’m just wondering why.”

Akechi smiled lightly, resting his head against Akira’s chest. The raven kept still; he knew the answer already, but some part of him still hoped…

“…as much as I am enjoying this little _game_ we play immensely, Joker… It has to end eventually, together with our cooperation.”

“You mean after we’re done with Sae’s Palace.”

“I apologize for setting such a tight time limit for this.”

Akira smiled lightly. It felt somewhat surreal, talking about this with Akechi. Neither of them suspected something like this would happen. By now, the detective had to be planning his assassination for weeks; and Akira himself was well aware that in just a few days, he will be risking his life; and that, if everything went _well_ , his cognition will die at the hands of the very man who seemed unable to go one night without making wild, passionate love to him. Akira couldn’t deny he wondered if he will become a regret for the detective; if he will hesitate, if just a little bit, before killing what he’d imagine would be Akira.

“…don’t apologize.” he said quietly, the thoughts dismissed from his mind. Akira wouldn’t – couldn’t think of it right now. No matter how much this was going to hurt, he wanted to cling to the pretence; the vicious act both of them set up for one another, this senseless masquerade.

“Oh, I feel I must.” Akechi said quietly, and to Akira’s surprise, there was sincerity in his voice. “I imagine I _will_ miss this, at some point.”

The detective rolled them over, smiling as he laid on his back now, with Akira hovering over him this time.

“Still, knowing it will inevitably end… it makes you want to make the most of what little time we have, doesn’t it, Leader?” he purred quietly, and Akira felt himself smile.

“…there’s still hours before dawn.”

“I am aware. Let us use them well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For updates on writing and lots of Shuake (and not just shuake) retweets, hmu on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)


End file.
